JTHM-Desires
by Scribe E
Summary: This one is a little hard to explain in a Summary. Just read it and you'll see. Good stuff. Takes place after the last ish of Nny. Enjoy and Peace!


I believe a little intro is needed. This is my first Nny fic and I decided to do it in a first person narrative, as is the style of Nny anyway, so it all works out. This takes place after the last issue of Nny and is right after Johnny comes back from wherever it is he went. *Use your imaginations on this one cause I'm not* Enjoy.  
  
Johnny the Homicidal Maniac: Desires  
  
I can't fucking breathe. Oh no, don't worry, physically I can. Its the emotionally stifled part of me that is having an asthma attack as I speak. I left to get away from this shit, but I don't know, can I ever get away?  
  
"Having your own little personal conversation over there?"  
  
FUCK YOU BURGER BOY!  
  
"Oh how very original."  
  
Anyway, I was a slave for most of my life....Well, the part I can remember at least. I think I can remember about three years of my life, but in that time I was with the doughboys, and nailbunny, and there was the killing.  
  
"And those were glorious times weren't they Johnny? Times when you could kick off your shoes and tell the world, 'My name is Nny and I'm a slave to styrafoam dolls!"  
  
.........  
  
"Oh laugh for God's sake."  
  
NO!  
  
"Well at least do something, you've been sitting in that damn chair for what seems like a week ever since you got back."  
  
It doesn't SEEM like it, it HAS been a week. I haven't moved from this chair for a week. I haven't eaten, slept, drank, excrimented, none of that shit.  
  
"All to spite me, how very clever of you."   
  
Stop smiling....STOP LAUGHING AT ME!  
  
"Oh but you are so very funny Johnny C. Yes, a little rat who thinks he can escape his maze. It's a funny little joke that everyone is in on except for you of course. I mean get with the fucking program."  
  
So I can what, be a slave to you now?  
  
"One devil is as good as the other I always say."  
  
Christ.....  
  
"Come on Johnny, this doesn't have to be this way. I don't need you to kill. Sure if that was a desire of yours, well then I'm all for it. You see I can give you whatever you want as long as you'll help me to grow with the power of your wants, your desires.... your flesh."  
  
But I'd be your slave wouldn't I?  
  
"GODDAMMIT WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT! EVERYONE'S A GODDAMN SLAVE TO SOMETHING SO JUST GIVE IN!"  
  
.......There's something else behind the wall now, isn't there burger boy?  
  
".......Of course not, the wall creature died with you. That was something having to do with the doughboys, not with me."  
  
I can tell you're lying. There's something else behind the wall now.  
  
"Ok ok. You're a smart little boy Johnny, so I'll level with you. Yes, there is something behind the wall now. However, this something is not as bad as the thing which came before. If it were to get out, it would probably want to have a quick fuck, eat a pizza, drink a beer, and fall asleep. I mean we're not all crazy little psychos you know."  
  
*siiiggghhh* What if I were just to kill you?  
  
"Oh thats a brilliant idea. Remind me again why that didn't work with the doughboys?.... OH YEAH! Its because they were a part of you."  
  
When I killed myself, they died too.  
  
"Well no, not really. You see, they were killed when the wall creature took them back into himself. Its a little complicated, but I shouldn't need to be explaining it to you."  
  
I guess you're right.   
  
"There's a good boy, now get out and buy a brainfreezy."  
  
NO! THAT'S A LUXURY YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO GETTING!  
  
"Heh."  
  
I'll just have some bread. *walks into kitchen, pulls out staly bread and begins to chomp down* That's a necessity.  
  
"Still modeling yourself off of your self named 'Mr. Samsa' You're pathetic you know that?"  
  
No, I'm just trying to be my own man like other people.   
  
"Now there's a thought. You think other people don't have to deal with things which take the form of their material possesions?"  
  
*nods head*  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Of course there are others out there with this little problem of yours. In fact, your job was to help them flourish."  
  
....What?  
  
"That's right, you don't think all those pricks and assholes you killed were at random do you? The doughboys had you kill them because they didn't have demons of their own. Ignorance is bliss eh?"  
  
NO!  
  
"YES! All you did in your little crusade against stupidity was to make sure that more and more of us were being harnessed throughout the world. That more and more peoples' problems and fears and desires and fucking thoughts were being manifested into their lives in a rather....unique sort of way."  
  
..........  
  
"Speechless looks good on you by the way. After all you are just a fucking stupid little waste lock who mulls around all day bitching about not being free. Here's a clue for you genius, your kind is a dime a dozen."  
  
My kind?  
  
"The ones who think themselves superior, start a killing spree, and have tiny little figures telling them what to do."  
  
I can't listen to this....  
  
"Dahmer had Frank the Teddy Bear, Jack the Ripper had a pair of trousers which told him what to do, Hitler had Mr. Einketofil, and Mussolini had this tiny sock which he put on his hand and.... well it had to be seen to believed."  
  
I'm going out. *puts on his jacket*  
  
"Oh good, do go and do something about those wants and needs. I'm hungry."  
  
*slams the door*  
  
Dammit. Why can't I just be free of these things? Maybe I should leave again. I mean at least when I was gone I seemed to be at peace. I don't know why I came back, it seemed like something was calling me here. GODDAMMIT WHY DID I COME BACK?  
  
"To get your ass kicked maybe?"   
  
*Nny looks over to see a group of big guys pounding their fists together.*  
  
NO! LISTEN NOT TONIGHT! HE WANTS ME TO KILL YOU! DON'T PUSH ME TO!  
  
"What if we kill you first?" *Pushes Johnny to the ground and start to kick him. After a few rounds of "Johnny Ball", the group hears sirens and runs off*  
  
"YOU'RE LUCKY FAG!"  
  
Yeah...cough...lucky me. *spits blood on the sidewalk* Think they broke something. Shit. *walks back to his house slowly and opens the door*  
  
"Dammit Johnny, this sort of thing wouldn't happen if you'd just start living."  
  
Shut up b. boy. I resisted you and....Why are you bigger?  
  
"Poor Johnny, your desire to resist me is still a desire hence feeding me, so you see nothing has really changed."  
  
FUCK!  
  
"Look, I'm your friend in this."  
  
*scoff*  
  
"It's true. I'm not asking you to do anything but LIVE DAMMIT! Start a family. Get a job. Fuck a prostitue. Fuck that bitch Devi. Hell, FUCK THE MAILMAN! Just have a desire and fulfill it, in that sense, you'll truly be free."  
  
That's just a goddamn illusion isn't it?  
  
"Nope, scott free."  
  
I don't buy into your bullshit. I have the freedom you give me to be whatever I want to be as long as I don't be me is that it?  
  
"Well that's a little complicated and considering the fact that you apparently don't want to be human, opting for the bug look. In a nutshell, yes."  
  
*walks out of Burger Boy's sight*  
  
"Nny...? What are you doing?"  
  
*pulls out a gun* "I'm killing myself. I can only hope that the Muslims are right and I get reincarnated as something better than a human being." *Pulls the trigger*  
  
*CLICK*  
  
What the hell? *CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK* I LOADED THIS GODDAMN GUN!  
  
"Hehehehe."  
  
WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT??  
  
"Right, like I'm just going to let you go and kill yourself, thereby killing me in the process. You can't die remember, and even if you did, you'd come back."  
  
Not if I destroyed my body. *puts down the gun and nurses his wounds.*  
  
"Johnny? Where are you going?"  
  
Out.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, your still mine boy."  
  
Whatever. *slams the door*  
  
*walks over to the house across the street and climbs up the side*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Hi Todd.  
  
"SQUEEE! You're back!?"  
  
That's right. Look, this is the last time you'll ever see me so I just wanted to give you something. *hands Squee a dead rabbit's head.*  
  
"Wha-wha-wha-what is it?"  
  
That's Nailbunny. He's the last thing I'm going to give to you besides some advice..... Get rid of Shmee before you end up like me. *Johnny smiles insanely, causing Squee to throw Shmee to the side and cuddle with Nailbunny.* There's a good kid.  
  
*Crawls back down the side of the house and begins walking. Walks for about two hours until he reaches the desired place*  
  
I should have seen Devi, but that would be a desire and we can't have that now can we.  
  
*walks to the high ledge where Devi and himself had part of their date.*  
  
It's funny, after all the lives I've taken and all the shit that's happened to me... I can only think of one thing as I look down on oblivion.   
  
*outstretches his arms*  
  
That one phrase Devi told me.  
  
*Jumps off the side*  
  
"It's an unbelievable illusion, isn't it?"  
  
The End  
  
I hope you all liked this, if not, well then thats a bugger ain't it? Read and Review. Peace!  
  



End file.
